If Germany was a Girl
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: My first Nyotalia fanfic... Please rate and Review because I'm going to write my first AuHun and FrUk in a similar fashion. Haven't you wondered what Germany could be like if he was a girl? I did, that's why I wrote this fanfic... Hopefully it'll fufill your genderbending fantasies and make you laugh... Slight GerIta...
1. Female Germany

**MY FIRST NYOTALIA! I was watching this youtube video called "If I were a girl" and it had the Nyotalia cast. For those who don't now what Nyotalia is, it's basically the Hetalia cast genderbent… I thought what Germany would be like as a lady… That's how I came up with this fanfic… I'm gonna do something similar for my first FRUK and my first AuHun, so please rate and review and tell me what you think… WOO!**

**Chapter 1: Weiblich Deustchland (Female Germany)**

(Germany's POV)

I don't exactly know how it happened… But when I woke up this morning… I found out I was a woman…

(Germanny's POV over)

"AHHHHHH!" Germany shouted after looking in the mirror.

"West, what's the matter?" Prussia gasped, at the sight of his Bruder, who appeared to have turned into a woman in the middle of the night. Blood shot out of his nose. "Bruder, you're a chick!"

"It's not funny!" Germany shouted, looking away from the mirror and at Prussia, who was apparently impressed.

"Dude, if you weren't mein bruder, I'd hit that."

"Shut up, that's not funny!" Germany's hair had grown, a little longer than shoulder length. He grew bangs that had a mind of their own. His chest was heavy, at least a c cup's worth of extra fat. They almost popped out of the tank top he wore to bed.

"Wait until Italy sees this…"

"I almost forgot I had a meeting today… This is bad…"

"You can't go to a meeting like that! How are you going to explain that to the others?"

"Shut up East, it's still not funny."

"I guess your new hormones are already taking effect."

"Shut up!"

"I'll go find you some clothes, you can keep hiding in there if you want, but you'll have to come out eventually…" Prussia left the bathroom.

"Get me a beer while you're at it…" Germany sighed. "How is this happening? This must be a dream, it has to be, this isn't possible."

"Hey West, I found something, you wanna try em on?"

"Ja."

…

Germany ended up wearing a long green coat and a matching hat. He (now a she) wore high heeled boots (Prussia said so). "This isn't funny East."

"I think it suits you. I'm gonna get my camera."

"Don't even think about it."

"Relax West… How are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't think I could…"

"Well, just avoid Italy…"

"I'm going to be a hermit for a while…"

"Well, I need to go shopping. I'll just call America and say you got sick."

"Ja, danke (thank you)."

Germany sat in his room, having nothing to do, wondering how he could avoid getting spotted by any of the other countries. He wondered how long being a girl would last and how he turned into a girl in the first place. Then it hit him…

"Shit.. If the excuse was that I was sick, Italy's going to come right over!" Germany heared the door bell ring. Prussia had already left the house to go shopping. So Germany rushed to close all the windows and doors.

"Hey Germany! I heard you were sick!" Italy's voice. Definitely him, just as the German predicted. "Open up Germany!"

Germany didn't bother to respond, knowing that he'd only draw more attention to himself. He hid in his room, too embaressed and ashamed of being seen in the vaunerable state of having turned female over night…

"Hey Germany, are you in there?" Italy asked, still knocking on the door. "Oh well, I'll just open the door with my keys."

"Crap, I forgot I gave him a set of keys!" Germany remembered. He got out of bed, deciding it would be better to face the situation head on and open the door to get it over with rather than being discovered cowering in fear. "I suppose I have no choice." He opened the door, still in his female form.

"Oh, I'm sorry… This should be the right place." Italy seemed confused. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for my friend Germany. I heard he got sick."

"Ja…" Germany didn't know how to make it progress any further.

"At any rate, it's nice to meet you. I'm Italy Veniciano."

"Ja…" Germany said almost pathetically. "Um… Italy…"

"What's the matter?" Italy asked, noticing something strange about the woman before him. "Wait a second…" He put his hand on the woman's shoulders (and it was quite a stretch because Germany was even taller with the heels). "You're Germany, aren't you?"

"How did you know?!"

"I knew it had to be you! Only you and Prussia live here. And I doubt any girl would stick around with all the porn you have stashed around."

"Fine, but will you come in so no one else has to see me in this stupid form?" Germany pushed Italy inside, closing the door with the lock.

"How did you turn into a woman?" Italy asked, putting a paper bag of food on the kitchen counter.

"I don't even know how it happened, so please… Don't ask…" Germany sighed, sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm telling you not to tell anyone else, not unless you want me to gas you."

"Don't worry, It'll be out secret." Italy said, unloading what food he'd brought with him. "I thought you were sick with the flu or something, so I brought the ingredients to make chicken soup."

"You can use my kitchen, just be careful with my flour, the oil's on the top shelf…"

"You don't need to sulk so much Germany… After all…" Italy paused, Germany could've sworn he'd heard snickering.

"Just what is so funny?!" Germany shouted, tripping on his/her high heels, landing face first on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" Italy shouted, rushing to help the German, who was frustrated (as well as hormonal at the moment). "Just calm down Germany, you're going to kill yourself!"

"Leave me alone…" She groaned. "This is too much for me to bear." Italy helped her/him/it get back into bed.

"You know Germany, I don't really care what you look like on the outside. You're still the same person on the inside."

"But how the holy furhrer could you explain my turning into a woman in a logical way?!" Germany said, covering her/himself with the covers. "I just don't get it."

"It'll be our little secret, so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I'll take a few days off until you turn back to normal."

"Ja… I'm going to bed, wake me up when you're done cooking…" Almost immediately Germany fell asleep.

"At least he calmed down a bit…" Italy watched the female Germany sleep. "He's actually not bad as a girl… I wonder how long he'll stay like this…" Italy looked to his left and his right, checking the hallway to make sure no one else was around. He sat next to Germany, still asleep. He caressed her check softly.

He paused, knowing what he'd done… He just didn't know how to react…


	2. Hormonal Germany

**People accepted the story more than expected. Alleady somewhere around 32 views and counting. That's good. I got chapter 2. So here we go.**

**Chapter 2: Hormonelle Deutschland (Hormonal Germany) Part 1  
**

Germany woke up, still in a female form. However, he woke up to Italy, who was sleeping next to him. Hoping Prussia was home, or at least hoping he could scream loud enough for someone outside to hear, he shouted. "VERGEWALTIGUNG (rape)!"

"What's the matter Germany?" Italy woke up immediately, accidently finding his hands on her boobs and waist.

"What the hell did you do?" Germany shouted, finding all his/her clothes were still on. "AND WATCH YOUR HANDS!"

"Huh?" Italy removed his hands, sitting up. "I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep too… I'm lucky I wasn't cooking before I fell asleep…"

"Mein Gott…"

"I'm sorry. I'll start making lunch now. Take it as an apology." Italy ran to the kitchen, leaving Germany alone.

Germany looked down at her chest, finding the extra fat to be a burden. "What the hell was he thinking?" He looked around. "I guess Prussia still isn't home. Must be at the bar…"

Meanwhile…

"What the heck happened to me?" Italy thought. "I woke up touching Germany's boobs… More importantly how did I end up there?" He decided it would be better not to get things too complicated. He wet his face before defrosting the chicken.

"I'm back. Did anything interesting happen you hermit?" Prussia came back with 5 grocery bags in hand, one about to fall onto the floor.

"Oh, hey Prussia!" Italy shouted, going to help him with his bags.

"Oh, I guess you already found out, huh?" Prussia asked, putting his bags on the floor before planting himself on the door step.

"Yeah… About that…" Italy paused, unloading the bags in the kitchen.

"I know, he's hot, right?" Prussia asked bluntly.

"Yeah… Female Germany is a lot different from the normal one…"

"So you like him better as a girl than a boy?"

"SHUT UP!" Italy shouted out of embaressment, throwing a piece of raw chicken at the German's face.

"Oh just admit it. When I saw him this morning looking like a girl I wanted to tap that too, but he's mein burder and I'm not sure how long this'll last… It'd be really weird."

"It's not funny…"

"What are you making? I can help."

"Chicken soup. I thought he had the flu." Italy said. "I didn't know turning into a woman over night was one of the symptoms of the flu…"

"Well, if you like him you might as well admit it… Even if it is just his new body you like…" Prussia said. "I could sneak some dirty pictures for you if you want."

"Enough!" Italy grabbed a knife. "Please don't joke about that!" He took out his rage on a defrosted chicken, chopping it up into cubes."Tell Germany dinner will be done in about an hour!"

**Two Hours Later…**

"I'm sorry I took so long…" Italy presented the home made chicken soup he made. He served it with a side of garlic bread and mozzarella sticks. He made pasta for himself.

"Allright, let's eat!" Prussia shouted, slurping the hot soup without even burning himself.

"You've such bad manners." Germany ate the soup like a normal person, Italy watching him the whole time without trying to look creepy. "It's pretty good."

"Grazie!" Italy shouted almost nervously, eating his pasta before anyone could see his face, as red as one of Romano's tomatoes.

"What's the matter, are you not feeling well?" Germany asked. "I hope this turning into a woman thing isn't contagious." She adjusted her hat.

"I guess you could say he's a bit love sick…" Prussia grabbed a hand full of mozzarella sticks and ate them like a vacum cleaner.

"Liebe (love)?" Germany shook his head, eating more soup.

"SHUT UP!" Italy threw a piece of garlic bread at Prussia's head, only to have him catch it in his mouth.

"I take it something happened when I wasn't around…" Germany mumbled. "Then again…"

"Germany, please don't tell him!"

"I'm still wondering what could've lead to that…"

"I told you I accidently fell asleep!"

"You were touching mein boobs…"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Italy shouted.

"You two are so adorable…" Prussia ate more garlic bread, stealing a few spegetti noodles from Italy while he wasn't looking. "Why don't you stay over tonight, I could sleep on the futon."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't think I can do that!" Italy shouted.

"Nein, it's allright." Prussia was insistant. "We can't let him out now that he knows, can we Ludwig?" He asked, pausing to think. "No… Ludwig is a boy's name…"

"Now you intend to change my human alias?" Germany asked. "Well, I suppose if this is permanent, I should come up with something…"

"MONIKA!" Italy shouted nervously, drinking some wine and breaking the glass by accident upon putting it on the table.

Prussia burped. "I gotta go scheißen (I gotta go take a shit)" Prussia ran to the bathroom.

"Something's not right with you." Germany said, getting up to get a mop, a broom and a dust pan. "I'll clean this up."

"No, it's okay, I'll help out!" Italy ran after her, bumping into her and her huge boobs. He backed away. "I'm sorry."

"Ja, it's fine… Can you help without breaking anything?" Germany handed him the mop.

"Si, grazie!" Italy mopped up the wine while Germany sweeped up the glass.

"Be careful where you walk, there might be some glass we can't see still on the floor."

"Yeah…" Italy said. "Hey Germany, is it okay if I stay over?"

"Ja, and if Prussia is still in the bathroom you can use the one in my room or the one in the basement." Germany said. "I've never really had friends over before…"

"Oh, you're first sleep over?"

"Ja…"

"If you have any popcorn, we can make some and watch movies together!" Italy calmed down. "If I treat this like a sleep over, it won't be so weird!" He thought.

"Ja, it's in the cabinet. I'll get the movies."

However, these movies weren't the kind Italy was expecting…

Germany sat in the living room watching his BDSM porn. The man was being tied up and the woman whipped his balls. Italy dropped the popcorn in shock. "THAT'S PORN!"

"I know… It's awesome…" Germany was drooling, even as a girl, she/he/it still liked the kinkier porn on the market.

"I thought you had normal movies!"

"I do have the Human Centepide."

"Nevermind!" Italy sat on the couch.

"Come to think of it, East is still in the bathroom. I'll check on him." Germany went to the bathroom. Italy was stuck watching porn… He noticed the roles, the girl was the dominator, the man was the one taking it.

He overheard Germany and Prussia. Germany said: "Sie nehmen eine Scheiße? (You taking a shit?)" fallowed by Prussia: "Ich weht es! (I'm blowing it up!)"

Italy kept watching, the dirtier parts of the movie coming up. He gulped, Germany coming back. "I'm sorry, Prussia's blowing it up in there."

"Hey Germany…" Italy's face was red.

"What's the matter, you've been acting strange all day." Germany knew something was wrong with the Italian, his breathing was unusually heavy and his face was red. "Are you sick?"

"I'm sorry…" Italy jumped onto the German's lap, c cups pressing against his chest in a way that made both their chests hurt in more ways then one.

"Italy, what's the matter with you?!"

"I don't know… But please... Help me..."


	3. Hormonal Germany, the Second Part

**I've been laughing in class all day because of a review of the second chapter someone left me, stating Prussia's dinner manners were funny. I've been laughing in class all day wearing a goofy look on my face and trying to hide it… I go to Millennium Brooklyn High School in Park Slope. I won't say my name, but I will compare myself (as far as looks go) to Female Romano (Our hair is almost the same but I have no curl…), I speak multiple languages and I can't say what grade I'm in, but I do tend to sing in different languages… (Today I found myself singing the Delicious Tomato Song, a mix of Japanese and Italian) ENOUGH RAMBLING, I'VE BEEN LAUGHING ALL DAY!**

**Chapter 2.5: Hormonal Germany Part 2!**

"What's the matter?" Germany asked.

"I don't know…" Italy put his head on her shoulders. "I don't know what's wrong with me… It hurts so much…"

"Would you calm down already?" Germany asked, sneaking a glance at the porn. He patted Italy's head. "Just tell me what's wrong…"

Italy backed away, opening his eyes*. "I'm sorry…"

Everything went black.

However…

The next morning, Germany woke up, still in female form. His/her head hurt, the air smelling like wine and beer mixed with sweat. "What the hell happened?" She realized her shirt was torn up, a lot of underboob showing**. She got out of bed, finding empty beer bottles and wine bottles on the floor, some more broken glass and pieces of the shirt littered the area.

"Hey Prussia, you awake yet?" She asked, barely putting enough effort to shout it out. No one answered, she looked around the house, finding nothing but more garbage and porn still playing on the TV in the living room. "What happened to me?"

"Hey Germany…" Italy's voice… But it sounded weaker than usual… "Are you okay?" He clung to the taller country.

"Ja, I'm fine. What happened last night?"

"I can't remember all of it… But thank you…" Italy said, hugging the German. "Thanks so much."

"What's the matter with you, I can't remember anything…" Suddenly she felt nauseated. "Um… Italy…"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel somewhat nauseated… My head hurts… Where did Prussia go?"

"He went to the store… Do you need something?"

"Get me to the bathroom…"

**A half an hour of throwing up later…**

"Ugh…" She groaned. "What happened to me?"

Italy prepared a tray of water and breath mints. "Maybe you ate too much?"

"Ich weiß nicht.(I don't know)" She said, her throat hurting.

"Me neither…"

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I turn back to normal?"

"Don't be sad Germany."

"How can I not be upset?!" Germany shouted. "You're not the one who changed genders over night!"

"I know this must be hard, but please calm down." Italy said nervously.

"No, I will not calm down, you don't know what I'm going through!" She grabbed Italy's shirt, picking him up off the ground.

"Please calm down!"

She pushed him up against the wall. "Listen here Italian… You're the only other person who knows about this… Until this thing wears off, and it might be permanent… You and I are going to make a pact of steel. Got it?!" She shouted, angry and pissed off, her head still hurting, her stomach churning again.

"Yeah sure!" Italy shouted, being dropped on the floor. "Just one more thing…"

"What is it now?" Germany watched the Italian get up, standing on tip-tow in an attempt to reach her. "Come on Italy, you know you're too short."

"Pick me up." Italy said, his legs giving out. "It's not fair, you're even taller with heels…"

"Fine, fine. You better hurry though, I don't know if I'll get sick again." She picked him up enough so they could be face to face.

"Grazie!" Italy cheered, opening his amber eyes, looking at her blue ones. "Um… I'm sorry." He quickly caressed her before turning red and holding her tight (tighter than the night before)

"Italy, what's gotten into you?!"

"I'm sorry, can't help it when you look at me like that!"

"Are you wanting me to gas you?!" Germany had been pushed onto his/her bed, being hugged to death by the Italian. "Let me go!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I think I like you in a way I'm not supposed to!"

**Oh Italy… I feel kinda bad for you yet I relate on some level…**


	4. Confused Germany

**This is going much better than expected… Allready 5 fallowers and almost 300 views… This is getting popular, about as popular as Super Italy Brothers… Please take a look at that one, I'm trying to get 500 views for that one I'M SO CLOSE! s/8506774/1/Super-Italy-Bros**

**Something I forgot to explain before in the previous chapter: *You see Italy's eyes only twice in the anime series… They're usually closed… **I suggest you look at tvtropes if you wanna know what under boob is…**

**Allright, here we go!**

**Chapter 3: Confused Deutschland (Confused Germany)**

-Flash back to the night before (so the ending of chapter 2/ start of chapter 2.5)-

Italy breathed heavily, looking at Germany with lust in his eyes, something he never truly felt before. Lust was France's thing… Now Italy was feeling an emotion he didn't understand for someone he'd always viewed as a friend.

"Perhaps you've had too much wine, ja?" Germany asked.

"I don't know… But Germany… I want to do things I probably shouldn't…" Italy said, too embaressed and flustered to explain.

"Hm?" Germany thought he was referring to the porn and masturbation. "It's perfectly normal."

"Seriously?"

"Ja, it's fine."

"That's good to know. I'm gonna grab some wine, you want some?"

"Beer for me, thanks." Germany sat normally while Italy went to the fridge, getting a bottle of wine, then another, then another for a total of 3 bottles filled to the brim with wine. He put them on the coffee table in front of them before going back to the fridge for 2 beers.

"Hey I got an idea…" Italy drank a swig of wine straight from the bottle. "Open up and close your eyes." He took another swig.

"Okay?" Germany closed his/her eyes, suddenly tasting wine and coughing it up. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He coughed more, wiping his mouth clean.

"I was thinking of getting drunk and sleeping with you in the same bed!" Italy shouted, already under the influence of the red liquid (he gets drunk quick). "What do you say?"

"Enough, I don't know whether it's the alchohol of my turning into a female… But please get a hold of dein self!" Germany drank a beer.

"I can't help it." Italy said, drunk, his head resting on female Germany's lap. "I like you too much… Maybe Prussia was right…"

"Right about what? Blowing it up in the bathroom?"

"No… I think I am love sick…"

**7 beers and 5 bottles of wine later…**

Prussia walked out of the bathroom after being trapped in there for an hour. The fumes spewed out of the bathroom in a cloud of an odor so horrid, words can't describe it. He found a drunk Germany and Italy drunk and half asleep on the couch, but was careful not to make a sound, wanting to watch what happened between the two.

"Germany… Please sleep with me…"

"Nein! You smell like that cheese-eater France!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Prussia snicked, watching them from the hallway leading to his room. "They're so adorable it's hard not to laugh… If only West could realize how much that Italy likes him!"

"Germany! We're all out of beer! And wine!" Italy shouted, looking into the empty glass bottles, upon seeing they were empty dropped them onto the floor, making them shatter.

"Too bad… I think I need another one." Germany got up, tripping on her high heels as she walked because of the amount of beer she'd drank. "I need to go to my room."

"ME TOO!" Italy shouted, clinging to the German girl and accidently touching her boobs, again… "I want to be with you… I can't drink and sleep alone, I'll have nightmares!" He accidently grabbed her shirt wrong, unbuttoning the buttons and ripping half of it off.

"ITALY!" Germany turned around to slap him only to make them both fall on the floor.

"Holy shit, these guys don't know what else to do!" Prussia thought, biting his hand in order not to make a sound.

"I'm too drunk to move…" Italy mumbled.

"Then I'll drag myself to the gott damt bedroom… Just get off of me!" Germany shouted, trying to get up, but unable to. She began to drag herself (a very weak crawl with very little drunken effort) to her room.

"We can stay right here and sleep on the floor." Italy suggested, taking his belt off.

"Nein, I've had a long day…"

"Then I'll sing you a song so you can feel better!" Italy having sudden energy and strength*, got up drinking a glass of water, not knowing Prussia was watching in secret. He dragged Germany by the arms all the way to her room, putting her in bed.

"I'm too god damn drunk to care about some stupid song!"

"Just wait until you hear it." Italy began to sing (this right here: ww w.y ou tube w atch?v =c zcvX H0r cV E), while removing some of his clothes.

Germany ended up falling asleep to the sound of the music, shirt still ripped, about to show her boobs; her green jacket coming off as she tossed and turned; her pants slipping off slightly (well they were Prussia's old skinny jeans, they were a bit big to begin with). Italy looked, removing his socks after he'd gotten rid of everything else…

**I'LL LEAVE THE REST TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS LADIES… 0/0 I'm a mind-screwy author, but I like giving people 1. Mutliple Endings or 2. Come up with their own theories as to what the fuck happens, giving them some power, something to talk about…**

*Isn't it strange how drunk people sometimes get these bursts of energy and strength even though they're hammered beyond repair? I thought this might apply to Italy if he an Germany (in either form) got drunk. Germany seems like the kind of drunk who will drink until he runs out of beer, then sleep in the middle of the street, a lazy drunk.

Oh yeah, the song is "Let's Boil Hot Water", Italy's character song. The song sounds seductive and romantic until you get a translation. So if you like how cute Italy's voice sounds and think the song is sexy, don't ruin it by getting subtitles… I also found a piano version… Turns out Austria's anger was "Let's Boil Hot Water"!

www .you tu m/wa tch?v=czc vXH 0rc VE


	5. Let's Boil Hot Water

**When no news comes up, make news. I'm thinking of starting a club at my school… It'll be a cosplay club where we act out stuff and post it on youtube. So if any one lives in New York and goes to Millennium Brooklyn High School, please consider it! I'm thinking of calling it "Youtube Troop"**

**Chapter 4: Lasst uns Kochen Hot Water (Let's Boil Hot Water) Part 1**

-we're still in the flash back…-

Italy woke up, smelling like wine and beer. He realized he slept in the same bed as Germany. However, Italy was butt naked while Germany's clothes were still on (except for the pants, that were at her ankles and the underwear that were at her knees. And of course her shirt was ripped.)

Italy shook his head, just realizing the strange white liquid on the bed. He got out quickly, bumping into someone as he backed away.

"You had fun last night, didn't you?" Prussia stood behind him.

"I don't even remember much of what happened… I remember asking Germany to sleep with me, but I didn't mean like this…"

"So it wasn't your intention?"

"I don't think it was… I remember getting really drunk…"

"Drunken love is the best kind there is, isn't there?"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh well… I won't tell West, unless you agree to this deal: If something were to happen to him in this state, you have to support him In anyway possible." Prussia said. "So if mein schwester* is pre-."

"I got it! Germany is my best friend, he's been my friend since forever. I'll always be there for him, but I need to tell him how I feel myself! If he's… Even if his becoming a girl is permanent, I'm still going to be there for him!"

"Then I guess we have a deal."

**Holy crap… DUM DUM DUM… ****Before I forget * The German word for Sister is Schwester, which can be used as a pun in this case bcause Prussia's nick name for Germany is West. SchWESTer. Clever, huh? My brother continues to assume the word for sister in German is Tocher, but Tocher means daughter.**


	6. Let's Boil Hot Water, the Second Part

**Chapter 4.5: Let's Boil Hot Water Part 2**

-by the way, the flash back ended last chapter…-

"What?"

"I think I like you in a way I'm not supposed to… I don't know why but whenever I'm around you like this I want to do the type of things France might do to Britain!"

"Now that's just sick…"

"I don't know why…" Italy's tears began forming. "I can't control myself…"

"Italy… He said… What he just said… The gist of what he's saying is that he likes me in this form more then my normal form?" Germany thought. "Or perhaps it's on another level I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Italy got out of the room, running away. Germany heard the door slam against the wall. Upon getting up to investigate, Italy ran outside. He was alone.

Italy found himself running, he didn't know where to, he just ran. Before he knew it, he found himself at a park. "How am I going to tell Germany?" Italy sat down on a park bench, thinking about how he should do just that.

Germany was back at home, searching for clothes because his smelled like too many disgusting things to name. He found Italy's blue jacket sitting at the bottom of a dresser drawer. "How did this get here?" Italy hadn't worn that jacket since World War 2. Germany held onto it, searching for more clothes that might actually fit.

He ended up finding nothing, his huge chest popping out of most of the t-shirts he already owned. He heard Prussia come home. "HEY WEST, I GOT YOU SOME NEW CLOTHES!"

"Oh, Bruder. Welcome back." Germany said, trying to keep her clothes on.

"You sure got drunk last night, didn't you? You're clothes are torn beyond recognition!" Prussia put the shopping bags on the kitchen table. "What happened?"

"I wish I could say…" Germany sighed. "What'd you get?"

"I can tell a woman's boob size just by looking, so I got you a few unmentionables. I got all the basics." Prussia pulled out some suits, sexy suits that were probably ment for the bedroom rather than a meeting…

"I suppose they'll do for now…" Germany ended up wearing a short green skirt with a matching jacket. The white shirt she wore undernieth already had one button pop out. "Although, if this effect is permanent, I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of having all this extra fat on my chest…"

"I think it suits you fine… Besides, if you're a girl we can score free drinks faster!" Prussia shouted. "Come to think of it, I got you some shoes too."

"No more heels."

"Of course I bought heels!" Prussia presented a box of high heeled brown boots, simple black pumps and short olive green boots.

"Danke (thank you), I think…" Germany rushed to put on a the brown boots before running out of the front door.

"HEY WEST, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"TO FIND ITALY!"

"Mein got, those too will never change…" Prussia mumbled, getting his phone and calling Canada. "Hey Canada, we still on for today?"

"Yeah sure, can I bring Mr. Kumajiro?"

"Well Gilbird's been doing better lately, so sure. But I need to talk to you about that one important issue we talked about the other day."

"I'll ask papa Britain if I can borrow his books."

"That's great. Come over as soon as possible." Prussia hung up, looking at the mess his brother left the night before. "Now how the hell am I going to clean this up?"

Germany was running to where he thought Italy would be, he checked the Italian resturaunts in the area. Nothing. Next were the bars. Still nothing. Running made his/her/it's boobs bounce, much to his discomfort. "Damn this is tiring…" Germany sat on a park bench, needing a break.

"Hey Germany?" Italy didn't mean to. It was almost instinct to ask Germany what he was doing or why he was around. "How did you find me?" Italy was sitting next to her.

"I had to catch you of course. Knowing you, you'd probably have a problem… I suppose I'm just used to it by now." Germany sighed. "You make me go through so much crap. I don't know how I've lived with you this long…"

"I guess I can't blame you… I'm just a useless Italy…"

"Not completely useless…"

"Huh?"

"You did help me in my current predicament. I owe you that much at least." Germany wore a smile. "Und you haven't told anyone yet."

"Yeah, but I'm still a useless Italy…"

"Nein. You have your purpose in the world. I got an idea! Why don't we drink our sorrows away?" Germany suggested, getting up. "Besides, maybe the beer will help us remember what happened last night!"

"Seriously?" Italy asked. "Beer can do that?"

"Only if you believe!"

So the two went off to the bar… To drink more than the night before…

**However, back at the house…**

"Hey Prussia, I just wanted to tell you that Gilbird and Kumakichi are asleep."

"His name is Kumajiro."

"Oh right." Canada sat next to Prussia, who was on the couch studying Britain's magic books. "Did you find anything?"

"I did find one thing, but I'm not sure if it's the thing we're looking for." Prussia showed the Canadian the page he found on gender-bending magic.

"Papa has been practicing a lot of magic lately. Once he made America and I hold hands and we couldn't let go… It wore off the next morning though…"

"Has Germany been exposed to that?"

"I don't think so, but I'll ask papa just to make sure!"

**8 WHOLE HOURS LATER…**

"Wow Germany, we scored a bunch of free drinks thanks to you." Italy sat at the bar, drinking an apple martini. "Maybe it's because you have such big boobs!"

"Ja, I guess these things aren't bad after all." She agreed, drinking a beer. "I wish they weren't so heavy though… It hurts when I run…"

"Hey Germany, we should probably get going… The bar's gonna close…" Italy suggested, taking one last sip of the martini.

"I KNOW, WE SHOULD GO TO A HOT SPRING NEXT TIME!" Germany shouted, too drunk to think logically.

"We can go to Japan's house next time. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out about you…"

"We can go to hot springs, and drink beer; go to the spa and drink beer…" She hiccupped, Italy (more sober than her) picked her up.

"It's time to go home. You've had too much to drink. I'll get a taxi."

The drive home was frustrating, mostly due to the fact that for once Italy was the one trying to stay sane because Germany was too busy being a drunk chick.

"Hey Italy, we should get a karaoke machine."

"Shut up."

"BUT KARAOKE IS SO MUCH MORE FUN WHEN THERE'S BEER INVOLVED!"

"Enough!"

"Can I get another beer?"

"No!"

"Can you pay the driver, I think I left my wallet in my other… My other…"

"Fine, fine, just go to sleep if you're that tiered."

"I'M NOT TIERED!"

Getting home, Italy paid the driver, giving him a nice tip for having to deal with his arguing with a drunk female Germany. He picked her up and dragged her back to the house despite her whining of wanting more beer. "Prussia, we're back!"

"Oh crap, he's here!" He could hear Prussia's voice.

"OUCH!"

"I'm sorry, they were gone for 8 hours, how would I know?"

"No not there… It hurts when you do that…"

"Hey Prussia!" Italy shouted again, standing with drunken Germany in the hallway.

"Hurry up."

"I can't!" There was a pause, then out of no where. "Maple…"

"I guess I'll drag Germany over there…" Italy thought, dragging the woman across the floor through the living room to find Prussia and Canada on a couch… "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh Italy…" Prussia looked at the Italian, knowing it's look strange.

"Oh, hi Ita- maple!" Canada squirms underneath Prussia.

"I was just playing with mein vogel's curl… It's very sensitive…" Prussia pulled the curl again.

"If you were pulling his hair then why are you wearing nothing but underwear?!" Italy asked, having to deal with drunken Germany cling to his leg.

"Because he's a sadist and the real perverted kind!" Canada shouted, feeling something press up against his rear end while his curl was being pulled.

"Finally, someone who knows what I'm talking about!" Italy shouted. "Why is it that German porn is so weird?!"

"What did you want?" Prussia asked, pulling up his jeans and getting off of Canada.

"Germany's drunk, can you get the bath ready?"

"Oh I see…" Prussia smirked. "You want to see his vital reigons like you did the other night?"

"Prussia already told me and I'm gonna help. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me!" Canada shouted. "Ithink I know what's causing this."

"Please just get the bath ready…" Italy said, tripping when Germany unexpectedly hugged his leg as he was walking.

"You can take a bath with me, right?" Germany asked.

"Is this what every Saturday night is like here?" Canada looked at Prussia.

"Well usually mein Bruder is a boy… But yeah, we usually go to the bars, get drunk and party." Prussia answered. "This is the first time I've seen him to attached to someone when drunk… He's usually the 'I hate you' type of drunk guy…"

"Just get the bath ready and make him let go!" Italy shouted, struggling to get Germany to stop clinging to him.

"TAKE A BATH WITH ME!" Germany shouted, her boobs making the jacket pop open along with the buttons on her shirt shout "I'm free" when they all popped off. "Mein boobs get bigger with beer you know…"

"This is gonna be a night to remember… I need my camera." Prussia went to prepare a bath for the two.

**WAHOO! THIS TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO FINISH! Mostly because I watch a lot of youtube… I was listening to Germany's character song "Einsamkeit", it's so good…**


	7. Secret of the Forbidden Magic

**THE STORY HAS 500 VIEWS! WEE! This is getting really popular… Even more than Super Italy Brothers… I'm glad everyone likes it! BUT BEFORE I START, I FORGOT ANOTHER THING…**

**Prussia called Germany the "I hate you guy" kind of drunk… In my experience when you get drunk you turn into one of 3 guys: - I love you Guy, - I HATE YOU Guy and – M're Guy **

**I love you Guy loves everyone, ****I hate you Guy hates everyone, ****M're guy keeps saying "Come here", usually slurred so it's "M're" trying to get other people to come to him… This is one of the best guys you can turn into…**

**Me? I turn into drunk Germany (the lazy kind who lets loose a little bit), drunk Canada (normally quiet, but when you drink you get loud and routy), or drunk Prussia ('cause he's awesome!)…**

**I recommend reading the official prequel to this story: "If Only Britain was a Girl"**

**Chapter 5: Geheimnes der Verbotenem Magie (Secret of the Forbidden Magic)**

The bath was prepared and Germany forced Italy to go in with her, much to the Italian's misfortune… He was almost drowned after she dunked his head under water about 3 times (she can't count when she's drunk); he was almost choked after she hugged him in her drunken haze and perhaps the worst of all, she almost drowned herself while whining about wanting more beer…

"I don't know if I can survive any longer… Female Germany is too much!" Italy thought.

"What happened to me?" Female Germany asked, still in the water, but getting a towel to cover her female parts up (and the towel was way too small).

"You nearly drowned me is what happened!" Italy splashed her face with the warm water. "When you're drunk you become another person!"

"Hey Italy… What were you saying about…" Germany paused, thinking of a way to say it. "You said earlier that when you were around me, you wanted to do the kind of things France would want to do to Britain…"

"Oh, I did, huh?"

"Ja… What did that mean? If you have something to say then say it."

"What?"

"I can't really say I understand many social situations… So if you must say something important to me, say it straight to my face."

"Well…" Italy paused, washing his face. "When you're a girl, I really like you in a weird way I don't really understand…"

"Just say it…"

"Amore (love)!" Italy took in a breath before holding his breath under water.

"Liebe (love)? YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Germany lifted the Italian up. "BE SERIOUS, YOU KNOW I'M A MALE, CORRECT?!"

"NOT IN THAT FORM, NO!"

"HEY YOU GUYS, WHAT'S UP?!" Prussia came into the bathroom with a bottle of beer and Gilbird on top of his head.

"I'm sorry, he's drunk…" Canada tried to get Prussia to come back with him, only to get a bottle of beer thrown at him while Prussia jumped into the bathtub.

"This tub is too small for 3 people!" Germany shouted.

"Yeah, what she said!"

"Who cares!?" Prussia cheered in a drunken haze.

"Come on Prussia!" Canada tried to pick him up, only to fall into the tub head first.

"It looks like the Canadian needs a bath!" Prussia picked up the other boy to prevent him from drowning.

"Honestly, what will I do with you doomcomps?" Germany turned on the shower, the water was freezing cold, she quickly got out, watching everyone shiver with the ice water hitting them.

"COME ON WEST, YOU'RE NO FUN!"

Canada coughed. "TURN IT OFF!"

"Nice one Germany." Italy got out of the water, slipping on the bathroom floor.

"Hey Italy, don't tell me you're still drunk!" Germny picked him up, the towel slipping off.

"Mein gott… You know you're pretty much a fan service girl at this point, right?" Prussia's nose bled slightly as he helped Canada get out of the tub while he turned off the water.

"No fair Germany, you made Prussia's nose bleed!" Canada shouted.

"Don't worry Germany, at least we're not in the bar!" Italy used his towel to cover her up. "Come on, let's go." He pushed her out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom.

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Canada shouted, looking at Prussia with angry eyes, fueled by jelousy. "Your nose bled…"

Prussia knew this wasn't good…

"Hey Italy, what was that for?"

"No offence, but when you look like that I get really jealous." Italy admitted. "I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"Yeah… Whatever…" Germany sat on the bed, covering herself up with bed sheets and throwing Italy's towel back at him. "Hey… Why do you… Lieb… Lie… Warum magst du mich (why do you like me)?"

"I don't know… That's a good question…" Italy said, drying his hair.

"That doesn't help me at all…" Germany said, looking through the shopping bag of clothes, finding a more modest night gown. It wasn't his style, but at least it didn't look like it came from a porno… It was rather princess like.

"Hey Germany…" Italy said, walking closer as she put the dress on. "That looks really good on you."

"Danke (thank you)."

"I… I don't really know what to say…"

"Ja, I know."

"Hey, do you think that maybe… Maybe you turned that way for a reason?" Italy stuttered. "You think maybe you became a girl for a reason, not just for free drinks or fan service?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you…" Germany backed away. "Look Italy, you're more of a friend than anything else!"

"Hey, you guys decent?" Canada asked, knocking on the wall.

"Ja, come in."

Canada came in, blood in his right hand. "Um… I wanted to say that I think I know what's happening to you Germany. So if it's allright, maybe we can all go to my house tomorrow. Papa France and Britain are staying over for the weekend. Britain has some magic that might be able to fix the problem."

"Danke. I'd appreciate it, but why are you all bloody?"

"I was beating up Prussia… No offence Germany but in that form, you're my rival… I can't loose Prussia to you." Canada said rather creepily with a smile.

"Ja, I want to turn back to normal as soon as possible…" Germany noticed Italy clinging to him suddenly.

"Allright. I have to go, Prussia's probably being scratched up by … And Mr. Bear doesn't like being woken up suddenly… Or getting wet…" Canada left. Once he was gone, Italy threw himself on the female Germany. He was crying…

"Italy, what's the matter?"

"Germany, I'm sorry… But you can't… I like you too much…"

"Me or my body?"

"I have something important to tell you…" Italy took a breath. "EARLIER THIS MORNING I WOKE UP AND I FOUND THIS WEIRD WHITE WATER AND I WAS NAKED AND YOU WERE ALMOST NAKEDAND PRUSSIA FOUND ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I swear on my life I really can't remember that much, but there's a chance that you-!"

Germany supplexed the Italian. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?"

"Prussia told me that there's a chance you might have my bambino…" Italy said, back hurting. "I'm telling the truth! But I promised myself and Prussia that I'd take care of you!"

"Seriously?"

"You're my friend!"

"Really?"

"CAN YOU PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL?!"

Germany did so, sitting the Italian up, putting him against the wall. "Mein gott."

"I can't say sorry enough, but I swear on my life and our unborn child's life I'm telling the truth."

"OURS? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THERE IS A CHILD!"

"I know, but…"

"Tomorrow we can go to Canada's house and the go to the doctor…"

**The next morning, at Canada's house…**

"Papa, I'm home!" Canada shouted. "You okay?"

"Oh Matthieu, I'm so happy you're back…" France hugged his son.

"Yeah… Um… I brought Prussia, Germany and Italy along, they have to talk to Britain about something."

"I don't see Germany anywhere, just a woman…"

"Mein gott." Germany sighed. "I turned into a girl over night, cheese-eater."

"NO WAY, YOU'RE GERMANY?!"

**Meeting with Britain…**

"Oh, I see… Oh dear, that's rather unfortunate. Well do you recall anything happening as of recently that might make you undergo that transformation? Such as the desire of wanting to be female?" Britain said, sitting at his desk as France brought him some lemonade.

"Not really…" Germany said, Italy holding his hand while Prussia stood in the background as a witness white he snuggled Canada.

"I see… Have you been exposed to any magic in your lifetime?"

"No."

"Have you experienced this before?"

"What do you honestly think?"

"No need to get an attitude… Perhaps I should show you a bit of my magic…" Britain took a fat book out of his desk drawer. "This spell is supposed to be forbidden, no one casts this spell. However, I broke the taboo and tried it on myself…"

France left the room, but even when he closed the door, you could hear his laughter on the other side.

"The spell changes the castor's gender, but to cast the spell and be able to control it takes a high knowledge of magic."

"But why would you do that to yourself?" Italy asked. "What does that have to do with Germany?"

"Well, France asked me to try out this spell on him so he could see how he looked as a girl… We did that after a meeting. It's possible that my casting the spell in a place where magic couldn't be well contained made it spread and effected those who might've been near by…"

"YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE GERMANY A GIRL?!" Italy shouted.

"It's only a possibility…" Britain sighed.

"Papa, isn't there a way to break it?" Canada asked.

"Well, when I tried it on myself, not only could I control my transformation because of my experience with magic, but I also had my reasons for casting this spell… It's possible for me to break the spell, but not only will it leave permanent stigmata on your body, but it might not work."

"Stigmata?" Prussia asked. "Like proof that it happened?"

"Exactly… You see… I learned the hard way that this spell effects the inside of the castor's body… You see… It turns out I'll be expecting…"

"PAPA IS PREGNANT?" Canada asked in shock.

"No way. That's not possible." Prussia said.

"Because I transformed myself into a female and was originally male, my organs are both male and female. I have all the parts necessary for reproduction. I could probably give birth using my own seed… However, it only effects the inside. To change the outside, you must change your form yourself…"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENCE!" Italy shouted.

"So you're saying this might be permanent unless I can find a way to reverse this myself?" Germany asked.

"I'm saying you might've subconsciously wanted to become female for a purpose you couldn't complete as a male." Britain explained. "Think: what could a female have that you couldn't as a male?"

"I can't really think of anything…" Germany answered.

"Nothing at all?"

"Come to think of it.. I thought it would be great if I were to discover some new territory."

"Well I suppose that's something… But judging by that book Egypt dug up a while back, there's no more available land to discover, and according to his findings, the only way we would be able to discover new lands is through reproduction, country to country." Britain explained.

"But most of us are guys, so that'd be nearly impossible." Canada said.

"Perhaps that's why this spell exsists, to complete that purpose…"

"It's a good theory… Although I think there must be another reason for this we don't understand, or maybe it's one only Germany would understand." Canada sighed.

"This technical stuff is too confusing…" Prussia said. "Hey West, if there's anything you're hiding, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Ja, I know."

"Well, have you been stressed out recently?" Italy asked.

"I have, but only because of this gender-bending thing." Germany said, having trouble remembering much of anything under this pressure.

"Well, you'll have to figure everything else out for yourself." Britain concluded. "I'm afraid I've helped you all I can…"


	8. My True Self

**Chapter 6: Mein Warhes Selbst (My True Self)  
**

Germany drove himself to the doctor with Italy in the seat next to him. He couldn't help but think about Britain's words. "I suppose I'll have to dig deep within myself."

"It's okay, don't be sad Germany. I know you can do it." Italy smiled, placing a hand on the German's shoulder.

"Ja…" Germany struggled to keep his eyes open at the wheel.

"If you're tiered, you should park and move to the back seat. I'll drive."

"Nein, you can't drive for-." His head hurt again, making him loose consciousness at the wheel.

"GERMANY NO-!"

_**IT'S TIME FOR A DREAM SEQUENCE, WEE!  
**_

In his dreams at least, he was in his male form, watching himself in his memories. He saw himself with Italy in World War 2, always having to save him and come to his rescue. That's when Germany realized something when he saw the memories play before his eyes.

"That's right… I wanted to have friends. I didn't want to be lonely anymore…"

Einsamkeit (lonliness) was a cruel thing Germany knew too well. He remembered first becoming Italy's ally, although hesitant, he agreed to the Pact of Steel, creating their alliance. They were both apart of the Axis, even having lost World War 2, the two were still together. He had a friend.

Images of his childhood came next, being found by Prussia in the middle of a graveyard. The albino German extended his hand, picking up the week blonde, blue eyed child in tattered clothes. The sadness and depression that came over him when Prussia was dissolved only caused more pain, making the young country have to grow up quicker than a child should. Having no childhood himself, perhaps subconsciously he wanted what he couldn't have.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Images further into the past, most of the peoples faces blurred, memories fuzzy… All but one…

"I'm working hard with the cleaning… I'm doing all I can, so please don't get mad!" A little girl…

"I want you to become apart of my empire!"

"No I can't… Grandpa fell because he got too big too manage. His body was covered in scars. If that were to happen to you, I couldn't take it." The girl took his hand. "I like you just the way you are."

"GERMANY, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

He/She woke up in a hospital room. Italy crying, staining the sheets.

"Italy… Where am I? What happened?"

"I. Thought. You. Were. Dead." Italy said in between tears and sobs.

"Did the doctors run tests on me?"

"They should come soon enough…" Italy reached into his t-shirt, taking out a small silver cross, grasping it tightly. "I'm so glad you're still alive."

The doctors came in, along with a nervous Prussia, nearly killing one of the doctors to get information on what happened. The doctors read Germany's results, but they were almost impossible to hear over the sound of her throwing up.

The doctors left, Italy still in the room while Prussia called Canada outside.

"Hey Germany… I have good news."

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THROWING MY GUTS UP?!"

"It turns out you'll be fine and you can go home tonight… But what's more, we're going to have bambinos!"

Germany threw up once more, but not due to being sick, it was out of shock and some disgust.

"What's weird is that when I woke up, I wasn't… How would you call it…?"

"Inside me?"

"I was outside… So how did it happen?"

"Italy, perhaps I should explain something… I know this because one of my favorite actresses-."

"Porn stars?"

"Ja… It seems as long as seamen has some contact with the…" He didn't know how to explain it to a naïve little Italy. "As long as the white liquid finds it's way into the evil vortex, it's possible… It's…"

"So you're saying the holy water went into the evil vortex and now a bambino's on the way?"

"Ja… Let's leave it at that…"

"So Germany… I promised I would take care of you… So… I was thinking…" Italy turned red as a tomato… "I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU'RE A BOY OR A GIRL! YOU KNOW MY FIRST LOVE WAS A BOY!" Italy presented one red rose (the rest, Prussia either destroyed out of concern for his brother, or took to give to Canada later). "I would like… For you…"

"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!" Germany shouted, making Prussia come into the room.

"Are you okay?!"

"Fine, bruder…" Germany grew nervous.

"You're going to be an uncle!" Italy shouted.

"I KNEW IT!" Prussia said. "You remember our deal."

"Si, but he just…"

"YOU WERE BETTING ON THIS?!"

"I had mixed feelings about it, but you would find out eventually that one night of drinking went too far… You should be more careful."

"Says the douche who swallowed soup, garlic bread, pasta and mozzarella the night before last and blew it up in the bathroom…"

"At least I'm looking out for mein bruder! The reason why I didn't tell you was so this one could tell you himself. Besides, don't you think that if I'd told you you'd be suspicious?"

Germany had to admit his brother made a good point…

"I'm asking Canada to meet up at this pancake place. They have endless pancakes!"

"Great… More eating like a vacuum and taking a shit in the bathroom…"

"Mein gott." Prussia looked at the Italian. "You have some future ahead of you…"

"Yeah… I got the ring for nothing though…"

"RING?" Germany got a headache. "You're really serious?"

"Well I like you…" Italy said, taking a plain silver ring out of his breast pocket. "Grandpa Rome gave one to Romano and I… He told me to give it to someone I like."

"Your definition of like must be different from mine."

"It's Buon Son Valentino…" Prussia thought.

**Buon Son Valentino is apart of the Manga, it has a lot of GerIta yaoi spam… I suggest you read it to understand why Germany is kinda freaked out… I like making readers come up with their own theories, so what do you think caused Germany's female self to come out?**

**9 agonizing months later…  
**

"Finally…" Germany had changed back into his male form… However, just as Britain said, his insides were changed permanately. Now he had both male and female reproductive organs on the inside and could change into a female form at will. This trait would be passed onto his tocher (daughter), a new island that formed in the Atlantic Ocean named Vogel Elise. Her human alias was Lied (Song).

"Hey Germany, I know the last few months were tiered. You should take a nap, I can take care of her!" Italy said, gladly taking the child while Germany (now male) drifted to sleep.

_**Another tiny dream Sequence!**_

"I finally got my wish…" His child self and adult self said in unison. "Now I won't be lonely…"

**The End…**

**Vogel Elise, the name of the little girl... Vogel means Bird... Elise, no clue... Lied means song... Like Elfen Lied (Elfen Song)... What do you think happened at the end? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did!**


	9. RefferencesLinks to related stories

**If you like this story and/or looking for the continuation… Here are some links to them…**

**If Only Britain was a Girl – The official Prequal**

** story/story_edit_ ?storyid=8544815 **

**Custody Wars – The New World – The official After Story (Lied!)**

** s/8567278/1/Custody-Wars-The-New-World **

**If the Italy Brothers were Girls – Companion story, takes place in an alternate universe**

** s/8547329/1/If-the-Italy-Brothers-were-Girls **


	10. Sneak Peak of the Preg Afterstory

**This is probably the last update I'll ever do for this story, but I got reviews and pms that said they wanted a further expansion… So I came out with one… I'll post the link here for convience's sake and give you the first chapter of that story with through this one (to see if everyone likes it, although I already started posting chapters for that story…)**

** s/8578846/1/If-Germany-was-a-Girl-THE-PREGNANCY**

**If Germany was a Girl – The Pregnancy**

Germany still insisted on hiding his face with the scarves he borrowed from Iraq and Iran. He promised them he would buy them new scarves to replace them. Now Germany (still stuck in female form and now having his/her pregnancy confirmed) was standing outside of the meeting hall, in the rain, with an excited Italy showing off about how they were going to have kids. They had to discuss the new islands appearing in the oceans around the world, Egypt claiming they were the new countries to be born… The next 9 months would be toruture…

"Hey Germany, isn't it great?" Italy asked. "We're going to have bambinos!"

"Shut up!" Germany shouted, smacking the Italian with the magazine she used to hide her stomach during the meeting. "There's no way I'm going to have your children!"

"But Germany, our bambino is already in there! It's be wrong to take her out!" Italy knew Germany was pissed, but it's not like it was his fault… So what if they had a drunk night in Germany's house? So what if Italy woke up naked in the same bed with female Germany and a mysterious white liquid made the bed all wet? So what if Germany was pregnant with Italy's bambinos?

"I already discussed it with Prussia and the doctor… I don't think I'll be okay with this whole 9-month thing… The doctor said it wasn't too late to get an abortion…" Germany sighed.

"No you can't do that!" Italy shouted. "THAT'S MY BAMBINO IN THERE AND I LOVE HER!"

"IT'S MY BODY YOU DOOMCOMP!" Germany shouted. "Do you want me to gas you?"

"You can't say you're seriously thinking about getting an abortion…"

"I still have to think about it… Raising a child seems like a lot of work and just having to wait 9 months for it to grow inside my body seems troublesome…"

"But that's our bambino!"

"What use is it talking to you about this?" Germany sighed. "If you turned into a girl and I got you pregnant with my child, how would you feel?"

"Come to think of it… You never agreed to my proposal…" Italy remembered that time at the hospital when he proposed to Germany with one red rose (Prussia turned a bouquet into one red rose…) and the ring his Grandpa Rome game him before his passing.

"I'm not marrying you… Just thinking about that day makes me feel like throwing up…"

"That's just the morning sickness…"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT MORNING SICKNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"I told you I'm sorry. I promised myself and Prussia I would take care of you!" Italy shouted. "I only did what I thought was right! At least say you'll wear the ring, I want our bambino to have a mother and a father in her life!"

"Why do you keep reffering to it as a female?" Germany asked, noticing that Italy was reffering to their child as a female.

"I always thought having a girl would be nice… When I was growing up Austria thought I was a girl… Not to mention…" Italy paused. "I told you about how my first love was a boy, right? I'm guessing he thought I was a girl too…"

"Honestly, why do I put up with you?"

"I just want our kids to have a good life. Not to mention I really like you Mr. Germany." Italy took out the ring again. "At least wear it until you make up your mind."

"If it'll get you to leave me alone…" With that, Italy forced the ring onto Germany's finger, fallowed by a big hug. They finally got a taxi, both of them sitting inside and drying off. However Germany couldn't help but stare out the window and think about what he would do with the child already growing inside him.

"I don't think I'll be able to give it up that easily…"

**Yeah, that's the first chapter, it may seem harsh, but it does make a good point… Sometimes you have to know if you're ready or not… I have very little homework and what homework I have isn't due until Tuesday! SO I'M GONNA WRITE UNTIL MY FINGERS BLEED!**


End file.
